


Do It Or You're Straight

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [9]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Michael tells Jeremy to sleep or else he's straight.Jeremy tells Michael to cuddle with him or he's straight.Queer Pressure
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Kudos: 51





	Do It Or You're Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Just some dudes being gay that I wrote at like 2 in the morning.

It was past midnight at this point. Jeremy had no clue how he was functioning at this point. Michael stayed up this late and later on a daily bases so he was used to it.

"Baaaabe!!!" Jeremy wined from his bean bag.

"What?"

"I need to sleeb but I don't want to. Convince me to sleeb."

"Fine, umm..." He thought for a moment before remembering a Tumblr post he saw once. "If you don't go to bed then you're straight."

"You drive a hard bargain. But fine," Jeremy tried to be serious, but how serious can you be when you're overtired?

"But only on one condition," Jeremy added.

"And whatever may that be?" Michael teased.

"You have to come and cuddle with me or else you're straight too."

"Oof. That's a hard one but I think I'll have to choose being straight."

"Wait, what?" In Jeremy's tired state he couldn't pick up that his boyf riend was joking.

"Jere-bear I'm just kidding," Michael laughed a bit. He would've never thought that it would've fooled the taller boy. Oh shit. He really is that tired

"Oh..." Jeremy's voice trailed off.

"Come here," Michael instructed as he picked Jeremy up off the bean bag chair and placed him in bed before climbing next to him.

It was a nice night of cuddles for the both of them.


End file.
